


Pillow Talk

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Pillow Talk

他睡得迷迷糊糊的，翻身习惯性地去抱身边的人，床的另外一边却是空的。张九龄揉了揉沉重的眼皮，盯着空荡荡的黑暗，逐渐清醒了过来。堵塞的鼻子没办法流畅的呼吸，他的嘴巴干燥得像粗糙的砂纸，嗓子疼得要命。他这才想起来王九龙跑去客厅的沙发上去睡了，自从他三天前开始感冒，他们两个就开始分开睡了。

从床上爬起来，张九龄出了一身冷汗，在八月份的天气里竟然觉得冷嗖嗖的。他头疼得厉害，浑身的肌肉酸疼，自己的恋人又不在身边，他觉得身心俱疲。光着脚走进客厅，地板冰冷。王九龙正躺在沙发上睡得正熟，在床上他平时还得缩一点身子，倒是沙发上全部伸展开了，唯一的缺点就是窄巴了点。银白的月光透过薄纱的窗帘正好洒在张九龄的脚尖前面。他向前一步，踏入月光之中。

半梦半醒间，王九龙觉得肩膀上面有点痒。他伸手向后摸索着，摸到了张发热的脸。他一回头，看见了他师哥，跨坐在他身上，正在用带着胡茬的下巴蹭着他光溜溜的肩膀。

“九龄？怎么了？”王九龙又把眼睛闭上了，语气困倦。

“我醒了，你不在。”委屈劲儿直往人心口钻。

“生病了就多睡睡觉，现在才几点。”他眯着眼睛适应黑暗，墙上的钟时针刚好卡在数字二那里。

半夜两点。

“你过来跟我一起睡。”

“不行。”王九龙拒绝地干脆，伸手去推他师哥岿然不动的脑袋，他这个时候已经清醒了不少，“离我太近了，要是把感冒传染给我，明天咱们俩台上一起流鼻涕啊。”

张九龄的鼻音很重，尾音拉得老长，“亲你一下行不行？”他上半身都贴了过去，手环着王九龙的脖子。

虽然有些心软，但是毕竟他不是生病的那个，不能跟着个病号一起瞎胡闹。这番话没能说服王九龙，反倒让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。台上他这个师哥撒娇也就算了，私底下要是这样，王九龙觉得自己估计得死在床上。

“不行，你再忍一忍，等明天演出结束，怎么样都行。”他继续往下扒拉着张九龄在自己身上的手。

“忍不了。”

张九龄的手滚烫，在他的腰上乱摸，隔着那一层薄薄的棉质内裤，他都能感觉到他掌心的温度。不光是手，其余贴在他身上的地方也都暖得有些不正常，估计是发了低烧，怪不得大半夜起来开始发情。

两个人在沙发上艰难地调整着姿势，王九龙有心一脚把身上的人踹下去，但是他知道自己老大感冒已经有一阵子了，差不多是几年里最严重的一次感冒，真的踹他下去又怕人摔散架了。

“忍不了也得忍。”

张九龄的手探进他的双腿之间，在紧绷得恰到好处的肌肉那流连，有一下没一下的亲吻着王九龙的肩膀。

“那我不进去。”

王九龙觉得自己可能是没怎么睡醒，幻听了，他这意思是说之前还想来全套的。

“大楠，你转过头来，我想亲亲你。”他鼻音本来就重，现在更是瓮声瓮气的，听得他想生气也不是。

“滚蛋。”他伸手推开张九龄凑过来的脑袋，手掌抵着下巴让这个病原体离自己远点，他知道张九龄生病了身体和心情都不太好，但是到时候台上俩人真得都感冒了，到时候那女观众们还指不定得脑补什么呢，关键他们脑补得估计还没错。“别得寸进尺啊，要不然明天台上一起流鼻涕，像话吗。到时候怎么跟观众交待？”

“就说是对活对的。”

“真当咱们社都是嘴对嘴对活？”

“难道不是吗？”他从沙发上起来，双手死命抱着个抱枕坐在了角落里，在那哼唧起来，“大楠，我头疼。”

“头疼你吃药。”

“吃了，不管用。”张九龄说，鼻尖红红的，因为发低烧，脸颊也红扑扑的，“你过来亲我一下，就好了。”

看着张九龄这副病倒了的样子可怜见的，他也不知道是该气还是该笑，原本作势要走，也没走成，把刚才被扯着的内裤穿好，坐在了张九龄身边，想把他拽起来，“去好好睡一觉，就不疼了。”

他没用力拽，对方却死命挣，赖在那不走了。

“我睡不着。头疼嗓子疼鼻子疼。”

“那你想怎么办？”

“你亲亲我。”张九龄说，配合地把侧过脸，脸颊对着王九龙。“我就好了。”

王九龙心说敢情我的嘴这么厉害，亲人就能治病，那他以后转行当大夫，光治别人感冒就能一夜暴富。只是这话他没说出口，就怕生病中的人再起什么幺蛾子。

他低下头，扶着沙发后背，迅速地用嘴唇碰了一下张九龄的脸颊，滚烫的皮肤有些灼人。

“再亲一下这边。”张九龄摸着自己的脸，傻笑了一下，把另外那半张脸伸过去。

“你有完没完。”

“就再来一下。”

“再亲一下你就去睡觉？”

“嗯。”他点着头，睁着那双无辜的眼睛做出一副非常可信的表情。

结果他刚凑过去，还没碰到张九龄，那个刚才还说自己浑身都疼特别不舒服马上就要病死了的家伙突然拽了一下王九龙支撑在沙发靠背上的手，因为重心不稳，他整个人摔在了沙发上，那位重度感冒流鼻涕患者倒是眼疾手快，翻了个身就把他压在了沙发上，用膝盖分开他双腿，捧起他的脸，毫无章法地乱啃，唯一让他感到一点欣慰的是，张九龄没把舌头伸进来。

“我警告——唔。”话竟然没赶上他动作快，这人到底是不是病着。自己嘴唇上被舔得湿漉漉的，到最后他师哥还用舌尖扫了扫他嘴角。

行吧，他明天肯定也得感冒。

张九龄把自己的内裤也扯下来，随手踢到了一边。手在王九龙光裸的大腿上乱摸，撩拨得他也心跳加速，碰到敏感的地方肩膀就会小幅度地发抖。算了，感冒就感冒吧，认识他师哥这么多年，他几乎就没有过这种不成熟的行为，许是真的生了病很难受，再加上这两天他确实一样点冷落九龄，一到晚上，不清楚的还以为他们俩闹矛盾分居了。

“快点。”王九龙用气声说。

他被张九龄引着跪趴在了沙发上，这不是他第一次这种姿势，他也算不上喜欢这个姿势。但王九龙没有太深想，只是想快点把老大哄去睡觉，希望明天不会被不幸传染。

硬挺的阴茎贴到他大腿上的时候，他还没想明白是怎么回事，只听到身后张九龄清晰的呼吸声，一边喘气一边吸鼻子，就觉得有些好笑。张九龄搂着他的腰把他往怀里，阴茎挤进去的地方不是他的后穴反而是挤进了他没并拢的双腿之间，他一下子就明白了之前九龄的那句话。

靠，是这么个不进去。

他想回头看一眼，张九龄却拍了一下他的大腿，力气不大，声音挺响，“别乱动。”又亲吻着被打的那块皮肤，“夹紧点，大楠，乖。”

这种感觉很奇怪，尤其是张九龄在性事上这么对待他的时候，他挺不喜欢对方把自己当个小孩子一样，他也只比王九龙大上两岁。再加上他现在的行为，虽然只是在他的大腿间摩擦着那根性器，但是却让人感觉到有些羞耻。他没把自己当成一个成年人，所以他们之间的做爱也像是在两个毛头小子，甚至来不及进入到对方的身体，只是互相摩擦着阴茎。

刚开始他并不想大半夜的和一个重感冒患者在沙发上做爱，到现在，他又觉得身体空虚。得到的只有发热的大腿根部和张九龄落在他后背上空落落的吻，但是要求他操进来这种话他也说不出口，况且刚开始还是他说要最大避免接触防止传染，要是张九龄真的问了“不是你怕被传染吗”他肯定也没话说。

最后他在张九龄的手中射了出来，浓稠的液体滴得到处都是，张九龄也把他的双腿之间弄得一团糟。把那个病号赶回卧室去睡觉，他还得去浴室洗个澡。他用香皂在身上一顿猛擦，冲洗了半天才把湿滑又黏糊糊的液体洗干净。从浴室出来的时候，王九龙突然觉得鼻子有点堵。

第二天专场，也不知道算是上天眷顾还是什么，他竟然没被传染上感冒。

但是第三天，他成功地倒下了。症状几乎和前两天病怏怏这两天红光满面活蹦乱跳的张九龄一模一样，再加上咽炎一起犯了，王九龙整个人痛不欲生。

这时候他想起了之前某位病患半夜起来折腾他的恶行，感冒这阵子王九龙是师哥长，九龄短，窝在沙发上披着个毯子就各种使唤他家老大。

撒娇他不是特别在行，撒泼还挺顺手。

结果到了晚上他刚躺下要睡觉，张九龄就凑过来了。

“你大晚上的又要干嘛。”他说，还没意识到问题的严重性，“你离我那么近，不怕我再传染给你。”

张九龄：“不怕。”


End file.
